JovencornLasershire-One Shot
by ThatDamnNeighbour
Summary: My one shot at jovenshire and lasercorn fanfiction! Mild sexual themes and language, rated T.


Hey, so I'm writing this on my ipad mini so it might be shorter. I want it to be at least 700 words. This story is about jovenshire and lasercorn. So, uh, yeah. Enjoy, I guess.. :I you cant do lines on mobile either so... Yeah. Oh and it's two am. This autocorrect is so terrible -.-

(Josh'. POV)

I woke up, covered in goosebumps, but sweating at the same time. I was in a hotel. I looked around, I had no shirt and I was in my underwear, shit. I slowly looked over my shoulder hoping not to see anyone else who was naked. I couldn't make out who it was, I didn't have my glasses and the lights were off. I hoped it was a girl, I'm pretty sure that I'm straight. They had short hair, oh shit, the only girls I know have longer hair. Don't tell me I just had sex with a dude. How much was I drinking!? It must've been not long ago because I am still hot from it. Aww crap I think it was good. They moved a little in their sleep and I jumped back. I don't know what happened exactly but I feel a stinging in the back of my head, and I made a huge fucking noise. Someone turned on a lamp and I realized I was on the floor, in a small puddle of blood, coming from where I hit my head on the table holding an alarm clock and another lamp. I got up, I think the fall fucked up my vision a bit. Once my vision cleared I realized I just had sex with... David...

"Heeeey, morning sunshine!" Said David, pretending nothing happened

"Did we..." I said, very, very confused

He smiled. I looked around, I saw many bottles of wine, whiskey and beer. There were empty shot glasses all around. I felt something warm and wet touch my back. I turned around and felt my back, I remembered my fucking concussion.

"Listen, uh, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I don't... Like you... In that way..." I said, trying not to sound like an asshole

I saw his smile slowly turn into a frown.

I sat next to him on the hotel bed. I looked into his eyes. I saw him sniff and run his hand through his hair. He sighed.

"I just... I don't know what happened but I think I'm having a hangover" He admitted, now standing up.

He sat beside me again. I ran my hand through my sweaty hair. I saw my hand again, this time covered in blood. I didn't care.

David opened his mouth to speak but said nothing.

He stared at my bloody hand. I tried to stand up and leave but he grabbed my fore arm and yanked me back in.

"don't leave. Please." He said, staring into my eyes.

I got guilt tripped and sat back down beside him.

"Listen... about last night" He began

I interrupted by kissing him, he kissed back, pushing me onto my back, he got on top of me and we only stopped kissing to gasp for air. We started to French kiss, I think I might be bisexual because honestly, I love it. Our bodies are touching everywhere, so close and warm. Besides the sound of our mouths colliding and our bodies rubbing together, it was silence. He rubbed his hands through my bloody and sweaty hair, I think it's kinda weird because he had bloody hands and was getting us all bloody. I don't care,maybe we can shower together! I think I have feelings for David. We eventually got completely naked and started.. Yeah. I was on top if you were uh, wondering...

We are panting so hard, I didn't think it was possible but I am sweatier than before. We lay back down and held hands. He reached down into a bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, I had no idea he was a smoker. He lit it and started smoking the cigarette.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I stared into my own eyes and splashed water into my face, as if trying to wash myself into sanity. Don't get me wrong, I support gays but I never thought I would be one. I walked out of the bathroom, I sat next to David.

"Did we just do that, twice?" I asked, rhetorically

"Wanna go a third time?" He laughed, as he kissed me.

*End*

That was my first one shot so breath it in-don't its probably a neurotoxin-and leave a review on your opinion, please try to be nice :)

~ThatDamnNeighbour


End file.
